Jill: Hero from Earth
by LinkAlien
Summary: Jill Kennedy was just a college student until a mysterious man appeared. She quickly finds herself whisked away to the world of her favorite video game and is told that she must prevent a great evil from rising. (Full summary inside). Pairings: LinkxZelda, one-sided GanondorfxOC, maybe some OCxOC. T rating for some mature content, but no smut. Sorry to everyone who's into that.
1. Selected

**Jill Kennedy was just a college student until a mysterious man appears. She then quickly finds herself whisked away to the world of her favorite video game. On top of that, she is told that she, among others taken from Earth, are meant to prevent a terrible darkness from rising. How is any of this possible and how are a bunch of college-aged kids supposed to complete this mission? Will they ever get to return home? And what will Jill do when she catches the attention of a certain King of Evil? (T rating for language and some mature content, but no smut. I'm not comfortable going that far in my writing XD)  
**

* * *

 **Selected**

Jill Kennedy was walking across campus toward the student union. Her best friend, Alex (Alexandria) was waiting for her. As she walked, she relished the cool breeze that hit her face and made her bobbed brown locks dance. Oh how she loved the autumn season. She came to a particularly shady area full of trees and a couple of benches. Once she passed this area, the union would be in sight. There weren't a lot of people walking around at this time of day. Perfect. She loved hanging out with her friends, but she also enjoyed quiet and solitude.

"Congratulations, Jill."

At the sound of her name, she quickly turned. _Congratulations?_ The sight before her was quite odd. A man stood before her. He had long white hair and black eyes. He also had elf ears, and was wearing a colorful tunic. Jill blinked her gray-blue eyes as she took in the sight. Who was this guy? He could belong to a drama group, she guessed. But those ears looked awfully realistic. The man was smiling at her, seemingly enjoying her confusion. He spoke again.

"You, among others, have been selected to go on a journey."

"What are you talking about?"

She narrowed her eyes a little. Something was off about this guy – besides the odd appearance, of course.

"I'll explain in a moment."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the world went dark. Jill was stunned. She registered the feeling of floating as she wondered what the hell just happened. The man was still visible despite the darkness. His smile never left his face. As quickly as the darkness came, it left, and Jill felt the pull of gravity just before landing on her bottom in some grass. She shook her head, feeling dazed and confused as hell. She looked up to watch the man land gracefully on his feet. She wanted to say something, but words never came as she noticed her surroundings.

She was no longer at her school. She was sitting in a field, with only some trees in the distance within her line of sight.

"W-what…whe-re…?"

Her words were shaky as her mind was still trying to process the event that had just transpired, as well as her current situation.

"Welcome to Hyrule!" the man said, stretching his arms out to his sides.

"What…Okay…"

She stood up and dusted herself off. This had to be some kind of prank. Hyrule? Yeah right.

"Seriously? You expect me to believe that this is Hyrule? What, did you think I never played Legend of Zelda? I know Hyrule's a fictional place."

Even as she said it, her mind was still reeling. If this was some kind of prank, how would people transport her to a place far away within a short moment? And what about that darkness? She pondered this as she watched the man. He was still wearing that irritating smile.

"Each of you. You all had about the same reaction. That's to be expected, but it's still quite amusing."

Anger surged through Jill. This was just too much.

"What is going on?! Where are we really? And how did we even get here? This isn't funny, stop with the bullshit!"

"Take it easy."

He put out his hands in a defensive manner.

"I'm simply doing my job. Look, you can deny it all you want, but this is indeed Hyrule; Hyrule Field, to be exact."

"Stop it! Take me back now! What you're doing is just sick!"

The man sighed as he put a hand to his temple. His smile was finally gone.

"As fun as this has been, the explaining part has become quite tiresome. I know Hyrule is just a fictional world to you people of Earth. But I assure you, this world is quite real. Can you think of any other reasonable explanation for your current situation?"

Jill stood there, her body rigid. She couldn't believe a word he was saying. When he asked the question, however, she had to admit that she had no plausible explanation. But there had to be one besides being magically transported to a fictional land. Right?

"Your silence says no. I know you're never going to just take my word for it, so I'm going to go right to business. I brought you all here for a reason. A great evil is rising and the goddesses thought a few Earth dwellers would have the 'creativity and ingenuity' to stop it. So they selected you as the best candidates for the job."

He looked around, as if looking for something.

"I brought each of you to this same spot, but it looks like the others didn't want to wait like I asked."

He sighed again.

"What a pity. They've only made things harder for themselves. The goddesses had intended for you all to work together."

Jill was standing there, shaking her head slowly in disbelief. She could only stare and listen. She knew and registered what he was saying, yet it felt like gibberish and nonsense to her mind. She felt tired. She just wanted to go home.

"You are listening, aren't you?" He peered at her.

"Y-yes…but…"

"Don't bother asking questions, because you're not going to believe my answers. You just have to run along. Take a look around. You'll eventually come to terms with everything. Just complete your mission, then you may go home. I suggest you go that way."

He pointed in a certain direction.

"Bye now!"

"Wait! You never told me who you are!"

He smirked at her.

"The name's Puck. Not that it matters."

He quickly faded and disappeared. Just like that, Jill was alone, in an unfamiliar place. She looked around again as panic began to set in. It was sunny and bright where she was. Yet, she may as well have been in a dark, dense forest. What could she do? All she wanted was to go home. How could this happen? She was just walking a short distance to meet her friend. Now she was God knows how far from home, perhaps even in another world entirely.

She felt the burning of tears as they came to her eyes when she thought of her parents. She wanted to see them, to run into their arms. She wondered if she would see them again. That Puck character did say that she could return home once her "mission" was complete. But how long would that take? In the meantime, her parents will be worried sick! She imagined them searching frantically for her, calling the police, losing hope that they would ever see their daughter again. Her heart broke at the thought and the tears fell down her face. She quickly wiped them away, though. She didn't want to waste time standing here and crying. Doing nothing would never bring her home. The sooner she acted, the sooner she could return to them. She hoped.

She checked herself. She still had her army green side bag she had been wearing at school. The familiar object brought her some comfort. She opened it and looked inside. All her stuff was still in there:  
Her phone, a charger for aforementioned phone, her wallet, her day planner, her mp3 player, a couple of pens, and even her Taser.

She couldn't help but laugh a little when she saw the last object. She didn't think she would ever have to use it. Now, it seems such an occasion might arise in the near future.

She took out her phone and swiped the screen to unlock it. There was no signal, which meant she couldn't call her parents and let them know that she was all right. She wanted to tell them that she would be gone for a while but that she would return home soon enough. But she can't. This depressed her, but only a little. She didn't have much hope for that possibility in the first place. She put her phone back and looked in the direction Puck had directed her to. There was nothing to do but to trust him and start walking.

* * *

 **AN: I know. I stole Puck from Gargoyles XD But for some reason, I just saw him as the messenger. Anyway, this is the first chapter to my first fan fiction. Be as harsh as you want if you decide to review. It will only help me improve.**


	2. Will Work for Food

**AN: Wow, reviews already? Thanks for the feedback, guys! I'll take it into account as I write this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Will Work for Food**

Jill had been walking for…an hour? Over an hour? She wasn't even sure. The field just stretched on and on. Hyrule Field was a lot larger than how it was portrayed in the games. It was even larger than the Twilight Princess version. She was beyond thirsty and her legs were becoming stiff. She had one good thing going for her, though, and that was the fact that she was wearing tennis shoes. She was lucky to be the type to wear those every day. She also had a t-shirt and slightly stretchy jeans. At least she didn't have to worry about discomfort while she made the long journey.

Puck had told her that there were others from Earth. Where were they? Were they each alone like she was, or did they find each other? She wished she would find them. She'd feel a lot better to not be alone.

At long last, she came to the top of a hill and saw a village below. It was still a good distance from her, but the mere sight of it gave her renewed energy. Finally, she could have water! And food! She began jogging toward it. As she headed toward the town, she thought about how grateful she was for the karate lessons. She had been taking classes for about ten years, and it was the reason she had a decent amount of stamina. Alex had been taking the class just as long as Jill had, and they were both black belts. It was just one of the things they bonded over.

She thought about Alex back on Earth. She would worry about her too. Jill wondered what happened soon after she was taken to Hyrule. Alex would think she stood her up until she heard from her parents that her best friend was missing. Jill shook her head. It would not help her to get depressed. _Just go. You'll see them again. You just have to keep moving forward._

 _-.-.-_

Alexandria Crane was walking through Hyrule Field alongside the boy she had come to know as Aidan. When Puck delivered her to this world, she was lucky to quickly find someone else from Earth. Aidan seemed like a nice guy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She couldn't help but envy his comfortable clothing.

Alex was into the punk style. Her hair was slightly bleached blonde with pink streaks. She was wearing a tank top with a leather jacket, a plaid skirt, dark leggings and combat boots. The boots weren't bad for walking but her jacket and belt made her feel heavy. The outfit was just fine for a cool day. Here, however, it was hotter. She already had to take the jacket off and tie it around her waist.

As she wiped her brow, she thought about her karate lessons. Thanks to those classes, she was no stranger to sweat. Her thoughts were quickly led to her fellow karate student, Jill. She frowned when she thought of her. She was already worried about her parents and now she realized that she would be missed by her best friend as well. She wondered what Jill did once she arrived at the student union only to not find her there.

"Look!" the boy named Aidan spoke.

Alex was surprised a little. She and Aidan had been walking silently for a while now. They were each in their own world with their own burdens, so that was to be expected. She looked in the direction he was pointing and saw that they were approaching a cluster of buildings. In front of those buildings was an archway with a sign that read, "Lon Lon Ranch". _Lon Lon Ranch. We really are in Hyrule, aren't we?_

"Finally! Some civilization!" she exclaimed as she and Aidan began to run.

-.-.-

Jill approached the entrance to the town and instantly felt very out-of-place. Never mind the fact that she was from another world, but she realized that she would stick out like a sore thumb. All well, there was nothing she could do about that. She needed food and water. She entered the town and saw that it was busy and bustling. It reminded her of Castle Town. But there was no castle in sight. She wondered how far she was from there. At least the people here were too busy to look at her clothing.

She made her way through the crowds and found the town square. She looked around and spotted a couple of food stands and a bakery. Her mouth watered when the wind wafted the smell of fresh bread to her. Even just an apple from the fruit stand would be nice. She knew she couldn't afford any of it, though. She may as well have used the little cash she had to help start a campfire.

Eating would have to wait. She needed money, which meant she would have to work. Whatever she did would be a nice change of pace from working fast food. She wished she could just cut some grass and find some money like Link did. Where was Link, anyway? Did he exist too? And Zelda? That didn't matter now. She walked into what appeared to be a pawn shop and walked straight to the counter.

"Can I help you, miss?" the man greeted her.

He was well built with a big, bushy beard. He would look intimidating, but he had a kind smile. She noticed him looking her up and down, obviously noticing her strange clothing. She ignored this and smiled back.

"Hi. I'm new here, and I have no money. Is there any work you can offer me? Or do you know of anyone who could use some help?"

The man stroked his beard as he thought.

"Hmm. I'm afraid I don't need any help here. But there is the man who owns the dojo here. His name is Akio. I heard he's looking for someone to clean the dojo for him."

"Great! Where can I find him?"

He directed her where to go and soon Jill found herself standing in front of the dojo. It was a simple wooden building, smaller than she imagined. She opened the door and walked inside. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" she called.

An elderly man walked out of a back room (whom she assumed to be Akio), holding a glaive (a staff with a blade attached to the end). He was bald with a long white beard and walked upright with a steady gate, despite his elderly appearance. He barely glanced at her as he hung the weapon on a wall, which held a variety of weapons.

"Yes, hello. What do you want? If you're hoping for some lessons, you're out of luck. I have too many students as it is who want skills just to show off or take advantage of others."  
"Actually, I'm looking for work."

"Hm?"

He finally looked at her.

"You heard that I'm looking for someone to clean the dojo in the evening?"

Jill nodded.

"Yes."

"And I suppose you expect lessons in exchange."  
"What? No, I just need money. I just arrived in this town and I need food and water, but I have no money. That's it."

"Very well, then."

He turned and walked back into the back room. He came out holding a broom in one hand and a bucket of soapy water and a cloth in the other. He tossed the broom to her and set the bucket down.

"I hope I don't have to explain to you how to clean."

"No. But…"

"Good. I want this floor spotless. You will not get a single rupee from me until then."

He turned around again to return to the back room.

"And don't you touch any of the weapons. I will know if you do," he said, never turning around.

"O-okay…"

She watched him disappear behind the curtain that hung in the doorway. Her shoulders slumped. She wanted to ask him if she could at least have a glass of water. She was so thirsty, she could almost drink the soap water. She found it very odd that the man didn't bother to introduce himself or even ask her what her name was. She sighed and set her bag down to begin sweeping. She got what she wanted, at least. Eventually, she could afford some food.


	3. A Good Night's Rest

**A Good Night's Rest**

By the time Jill finished cleaning the floor of the dojo, night had fallen completely. When it was beginning to get dark, Akio had come out only to light the few candles hanging on the walls. He didn't even look at her as he did this and once again returned to the back room. She wondered what the heck he was doing back there. She had also realized that he hadn't paid any mind to her clothing. That was fine. She didn't feel like trying to explain it.

Once she was done scrubbing the floor, she plopped the cloth back into the bucket and wiped her brow. Her knees were sore from her sitting on them for so long. She stood and walked gingerly toward the doorway to the back room.

"Akio…?" she called softly.

The man seemed like a real grouch and she was afraid he'd get mad at her for disturbing him. He walked out and looked at her with a straight face.

"Yes?"

"I'm done cleaning the floor."

He gave her an almost skeptical look.

"Are you sure?"

Jill looked around, suddenly feeling insecure about her work. Had she missed something? Well, she did as thorough a job as she could.

"Yeah?"

Akio said nothing as he walked past her and began inspecting the floor. He seemed satisfied as he walked over to her and pulled out a pouch. He dug into it and pulled out a purple rupee.

"Your work is acceptable," he said as he handed it to her.

If her memory was correct, the payment was worth fifty rupees. It seemed generous for cleaning one floor, but she knew nothing about this world's economy. For all she knew, fifty rupees was worth ten American dollars. However much it was worth, she was grateful. It was certainly better than nothing. She smiled brightly at the man and nodded her head slightly in a courteous manner as she held the rupee to her chest.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. That should be enough to buy you a hot meal. There is an inn nearby you can go to. You can get food in the main guest area."

She nodded again happily.

"Okay."

He walked past her but stopped after taking a few steps. He looked over his shoulder at her as he spoke.

"That won't be enough to afford you a room, though. After you eat, you may return here. I'll have sleeping arrangements prepared for you."

Jill couldn't believe her ears. The man may have seemed like a grouch, but he was apparently very kind.

"Really? Thank you so much! I'd really appreciate that."

The man nodded and disappeared again behind the curtain. Jill suspected that he lived in the dojo and that back area was his living space. She didn't ponder on it for too long, because her stomach had been rumbling long ago and her mouth was so dry, she didn't think she could even spit.

She grabbed her side bag and stuffed the rupee inside before she dashed out of the dojo and found the inn Akio told her about. She walked quickly past the chairs and tables and approached the only counter in the guest area. The woman behind the counter gave her a friendly smile as she greeted her. Jill gave an equally friendly response as she hastily pulled out the rupee and set it on the counter.

"Can I buy some food and water, please? I don't know exactly what this can afford me."

"Well, this can buy you two fish or two bowls of meat stew. You can also get two bottles of milk with the meals."

Really? She could afford two whole meals with that rupee? It was beyond better than nothing! Akio was very generous, indeed. Jill mentally thanked him a hundred times as she ordered her food. She decided to go with a fish and some water. She wasn't lactose intolerant, but she really couldn't stand the taste of plain white milk.

The price left her twenty five rupees in change. Before she even began stuffing her face, she quickly downed the cup of water she had received. She went through two and half cups before she was finished eating. She sighed and leaned back, feeling satisfied.

As she sat there, she heard a short series of beeps. She instantly recognized the sound as an alert from her phone and glanced at her bag that was sitting on the floor next to her feet. She looked around. Thankfully, no one else seemed to have noticed the sound. She picked up the bag and quickly walked outside. After a quick look around to make sure no one was nearby to see her, she fished out her phone and unlocked it. The screen was dim, which meant it was in power saver mode. She looked at the battery icon, which read 30%. The alert was apparently for the low power. The phone was worth little more than a paperweight in this world, but this information depressed her somehow. She knew the feeling was illogical, but she couldn't help it. Solemnly, she put the phone back in her bag and began walking back to the dojo. She made sure she put the phone on vibrate before she did so. She didn't want it making noise again and drawing unwanted attention. She knew she could turn the phone off to conserve the battery, but what would be the point?

When she walked back into the dojo, the man was unsurprisingly nowhere in sight. She looked to the side and saw that a couple of blankets and a pillow had been laid out. Akio kept his word. She happily walked toward it, dropped her bag, and plopped down onto the blankets. It felt like heaven to her exhausted body. She closed her eyes and let out a long, slow breath. Not only were the blankets soft, but the air was much cooler since it was nighttime.

Despite her exhausted body and weary brain, she had trouble falling asleep. Thoughts of home once again took over her mind. She knew her parents were already missing her. Tears began forming again and this time, she let them fall and began to silently cry. She wondered how long it would be before she could go home. Months? Years? She didn't want to be here that long. She had a future on Earth.

She wanted to be an animator. Whether it was for movies, games, she hadn't decided yet. Either way, she knew she wanted to do _something_ with computers. That was why she was in the New Media major at school. In fact, when she was going to meet Alex earlier that day, she had dropped off a sloppy sketch drawing in hers and Alex's dorm. Her skills definitely weren't in the typical area of art. Alex, on the other hand, was great at drawing. Jill envied her drawing skills but loved seeing what she drew. Jill was clearly more of a computer person.

She definitely inherited her proficiency from her mother. She fixed computers for a living, specializing in software. Whatever program Jill needed to learn how to use, she would pick it up quickly. Meanwhile, she thought she got her creative side from her father, who was a writer. He wasn't big and famous like J.K. Rowling, but his sci-fi stories sold enough for him to make good money. Jill loved getting exclusive first looks at his books. She wanted to go back to it all. If she discovered that she was stuck here forever…she may as well die.

-.-.-

Alex lay down on the bed with an exhausted sigh. Malon and Talon were kind enough to let her and Aidan stay the night in their guest room. Luckily, it had two beds.

When they had walked into the ranch, they were surprised to see Malon. There she was, standing in the middle of the horse pen and singing her typical song. They also found Talon and Ingo. It all felt so surreal to Alex, and yet she couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. She had thought getting to step into the world of Legend of Zelda would be the greatest thing in the world. It still would have been, if it weren't for the uncertainty of her future.

She had discovered that Aidan, too was familiar with the game and their location. She wondered if everyone taken from Earth knew about the game, and if that was one of the traits that qualified them for this "mission".

Either way, they were lucky to find this place. Malon and Talon gave them food and even found clothes for them to wear. It was extremely lucky that, not only did they have spare clothes, but they had clothes that fit pretty well. At least now she and Aidan didn't have to worry about strange looks from people. It was a bit difficult explaining their strange clothes to them. They had decided that they came from a wealthy town far away, but were robbed along the way to Hyrule. That not only explained their clothing made of expensive looking material, but also their lack of money and supplies.

"So…"

She turned her head and looked at Aidan, who was lying in his own bed, wide awake.

"Where are you from? What were you up to before you, you know, were brought here?" he asked.

"I'm from Louisiana. I was just at my college waiting for my friend to meet me. I was on my way to the bathroom when that Puck guy appeared. I was just in the middle of the hallway between the bathroom and the dining area, so I was nice and alone. You?"

"I'm from Oregon. I was putting college on hold. I still haven't even decided what I want to study, you know? I had just gotten off of work and was heading to my car when Puck appeared."

"So he purposely waited for each of us to be secluded before he took us. I can understand that. He didn't want to draw attention from the regular humans."

She sighed.

"We're still regular humans. Whatever mess Hyrule is in, we never should have been involved. This is not our problem, damn it!"

"Take it easy," Aidan said quietly. "I'm frustrated too, but we don't want to wake them up. The fewer questions, the better."

Alex nodded and swallowed her anger for the moment.

"So where do you work? Or, _did_ you work?" she asked.

"I was working in the kitchen at some local restaurant. The pay was decent for someone still living with his parents, and the staff were like family."

"Sounds nice. I was working at a restaurant, too, but as a waitress."

"Cool. What were you studying at school?"

"I'm studying psychology. I'm hoping to be a therapist one day."

"Cool."

There was a moment of silence, then Alex asked,

"Where should we go from here? We can't just hang around at the ranch."

"I think we should definitely try to find the others. I bet, if they're all familiar with the game, they'd be prone to head for Hyrule Castle."

"Huh, I think so too. So that's our next stop then. Maybe we'll even find Princess Zelda. If anyone can help us figure out what to do, it would be her."

Aidan nodded.

"Well we have to rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Alex turned off the oil lamp on the nightstand next to her bed and went to sleep. Although, anxiety made that difficult.


End file.
